Three Moments change lives
by Hezwel
Summary: After 2 soul destroying events, Jeff moves his boys away from home. But what if the past returns to hurt him and his boys..is it good or bad? I suck at summaries! Ps. this is my first fan fiction. Don't own any of the characters : wish i did


**Chapter One - In the Beginning**  
Jefferson Tracy looked across the fields surrounding his home, keeping a close eye on his two youngest sons. Unconsciously smiling to himself, he began to think about his life and how, after difficult times, everything had come back to a sense of normality.

"You'd be proud of everyone of them Lucy". Lucille, his beloved wife and mother of his children was in a skiing accident 3 years ago and had not survived. His 2nd youngest had also been seriously injured in the accident and he thanked his graces that he had survived.

He had been left on his own to raise 5 boys. 3 of them had been very young. Too young to understand what had happened but old enough to be aware the presence of their mother was no longer there. Jeff had faced the challenge of filling a mothers and a fathers role. His two eldest boys, Scoot and John has been a great help. At he ages of 14 and 12, they were old enough to pick up responsibility in the house. Scott being the eldest took it upon himself to be the strong one. He was well built for a 14 year old. Dark brown eyes and a tall, steady portrayed the strength he had for himself and his family. He Helped his brothers grow up so that nothing could put them down. He was always there to support the younger siblings.

John the quietest of the 5 at that age, who reminded him a lot of Lucille with his blonde locks and blue eyes, became the listener and the soother. Always making sure his brothers spoke to him, whether it was about school, or how they got the graze on their knee, he listened. He cared. Jeff was proud of the way his boys had turned out and thanked god for Scott and Johns strength.

His only regret was his wife not being able to touch, hold or witness her 5 boys growing up. He liked to believe that she was always watching over the family.

"Daddy! DADDY!" Jeff's thought were interrupted by his youngest sons yells. He looked up to see a mop of blonde hair coming through the field surrounding his home heading in his direction. Looking slightly behind the blonde figure, he saw a redhead catching up to him quickly. Jeff sighed, wondering what mishap had occurred this time.

"Daddy!" 6 year old Allan shouted again. Running as fast as he could away from his older brother. Being the youngest, Allan found himself the butt end of many jokes and the target for many experiments.

Jeff bent his knees and lowered himself to the ground. When Allan was within arms reach, he swooped the blonde into his arms and stood upright.

"Whatever he says its not true!" Gordon shouted towards his dad, "I didn't do it!". 7 year old Gordon had finally reached Allan and his father on the porch. He sat down, legs crossed, panting for his breath.

"What's going on?" Jeff sternly asked his boys.

"Daddy, Gordon said he was going to put me in the lake with all the parinas..perananas…the fish that eat blonde children!" Allan crunched up his face as if he was going to cry.

Jeff let a lob sided smile cross his face, but allowed mock seriousness to show in his voice. "Why would he say that son?" He quizzed, giving Gordon a sharp look from he corner of his eyes.

"He said it because I ate the chocolate bar we were meant to be saving, and I ate it." Allan looked quickly at Gordon. Receiving only a roll of the eyes from his older brother he buried his head in his fathers shoulder.

Jeff was confused. Still smiling he looked towards the redhead.

"Gordon, why would he not be allowed a chocolate bar?"

"Dad, we were going on an adventure and we need food for strength. So I said, Allan don't you eat that until we need it.." Gordon pointed one finger to an invisible being as he spoke, to mimic what he had done to Allan. In one sudden movement his hands flew above his head in frustration, "So what does he do? EATS IT!" With a stubborn sigh, Gordon dropped his hands just as quickly as he had raised them. Folding his arms he glared at Allan, who buried his face back into his fathers shoulder.

Jeff laughed quietly, ignoring the over dramatics of his 2nd youngest son. "A little early into the spring break to be going on an adventure isn't it? You only finished school 2 days ago."

"Yeah, but that's not the point dad…" Gordon raised his voice letting his temper show, "He always ruins everything!".

Jeff glared at his son for that last comment, then turned his attention back to his youngest. "I'll tell you what Allan. Later I'll tell you where the tree with monkeys that tickles boys with red hair is." He smiled at Allan who giggled, then placed him on the ground. "Now come on boys, go and fetch your bikes in. Virgil will be home from school soon. John and Scott will be back later tonight. Lets tidy up a bit." He ushered the boys away towards the field.

2 hours later

"So how was your last day at school Virgil?" Jeff looked at his middle son, a smile encrusted on his face. Virgil, the middle son out of 5. At 10 years old he was already quite well built. The subject of bullying from his older brothers toughed him up, and of course, Virgil's teasing of his 2 younger brothers had given him a sense of power.

"It was good dad. I made a new friend today. Her name is Lucy. It's short for Lucille, just like mummy's name."

Jeff's smiled sobered slightly. Any mention of his late wife bought memories back. But he didn't let his sadness show. He nodded as Virgil rambled on.

"And she lives just next door. She the new neighbour with her dad and his girlfriend. And I said she can come here so we can play. Is that ok dad? And I said she can come for tea and swimming in the lake with us. Is that ok dad? I told her it was ok, that you'd say it was ok. So I hope it's ok otherwise….."

"Virgil, son, it's fine. It'll be nice to meet your new friend. She can come for dinner tomorrow if she likes?!"

Vigil nodded.

The Next Day

"So Lucy, where have you moved from?" Jeff passed the salad down the table as he was looking at Lucy. She was a beautiful little creature. She had golden curly locks that hung down to her shoulder, and a smile that would get away with murder. Jeff saw a resemblance in his late wife and this little girl.

"I've moved here from New York sir. But before that I lived in Liverpool in England. My mam died when I was a baby, so we moved out here when I was 8. That's where my daddy met his girlfriend, and we moved here…sir!" She picked up her glass of water and drank from it. Her eyes wide, still staring at Mr Tracy.

Jeff nodded…and watched as she turned away and started speaking to Virgil.

He was happy that his son had met someone who could share the feeling of loosing a mother. It gave him someone else to talk to other than john and his family.

Dinner passed quickly with lots of chatting between his boys and Lucy. She was a lovely. She was 10 years old, just like Virgil. She had started school on the last day of term so that she could know where she was going when they got back. Virgil's older brothers seemed to accept the new friend too. When they attempted to tease her and wind her up, she answered back immediately, stunning the rest of the boys. They had all met their challenge. It was the start of a new friendship and a new addition to the family. Moving forward as always, this is what Jeff liked to see.

This friendship between Lucille Williams and the Tracy family continued for many years and it was indestructible. Or so they thought…

A few years later

"Mr Tracy…" 14 year old Lucy walked onto the porch and stuck her head through the front door. "Mr Tracy..Virgil? Allan? Gordon?" There was no reply so she moved further into the house. "HELLOOO?!"

'Where is everyone she thought to herself'?!

Lucy had become very close to the Tracy family. Jeff had more or less taken her in as a daughter. She had a lot of problems at home. Jeff had met Lucy's dad and had thought that he was a nice guy, but behind closed doors that changed. His girlfriend had left him because he beat her up. His girlfriend had left Lucy on her own with a monster of a man. He'd seen Lucy on more than one occasion sporting a black eye and bruises. She'd even been in hospital once. No matter how hard they tried to tell the authorities what was happening behind closed doors, they wouldn't listen. Lucy's father had always made out that she lied, and being so young, she was always getting herself into a mess of some sort. Jeff couldn't stand sitting on the sidelines, but there was nothing he could do apart from welcome into their house whenever she needed to get away.

"Mr. Tracy? Anyone?" the voice called again.

As he heard his name being called by the girl, his mind registered the first time he'd seen Lucy hurt.

_She was about 12 years old. He had heard movement up in Virgil's room around two in the morning and went to make sure he was ok. As he stood outside the door he could see that the light shining through the cracks in the door. He quietly moved the handle and opened the door. He saw his middle son lying on top of his blankets on the bed hugging someone. He saw blonde hair and realised it was Lucy. His first reaction was that of any dad when he saw his young son in bed with someone, especially at the age of 12. He stormed over shouting Virgil's name, and pulled him off the bed. Virgil moved with a jump start, and Lucy looked up her eyes wide at Jeff. Before Jeff could shoot his mouth off about what he was thinking, he saw Lucy's face. She was sporting a black eye, the left side of her face had swollen up and she had a large cut down her right arm._

"_What the hell is going on here?" he asked, looking between Virgil and Lucy. "Lucy..what's happened?". he questioned again, this time moving towards Lucy and sitting on the bed next to her._

"_Dad, "Virgil began, "Lucy's dad hit her.."_

_The statement was bold. Jeff started at Virgil, and then turned his attention back to Lucy, lifting her head to look closer at her face, and then picking up her arm to study the cut. She let out a little wince at this._

"_Lucy is this true?" He picked up a first aid kit that was on Virgil's bed. That must have been why he heard Virgil moving about, he thought._

_Lucy nodded, tears welling up in her eyes again. "daddy came home drunk and started shouting that I spend too much time here. I told him that it was only while he was at work an it gave me some company after school. He hit me for answering back". Vigil had settled onto the bed and hugged Lucy around the shoulders. _

_Jeff again looked at Virgil who didn't really understand how serious this was, and he wasn't happy with Virgil hearing what had happened. "Son why don't you go and get Scott for me". Virgil hesitated and then left to wake up his older brother._

_Jeff finished wrapping up the cut on her arm, and asked her to continue, "Then how did you get this cut Lucy?"_

"_He throw something at Karole, Dad's girlfriend and it smashed. When I ran to stand next to her, he shoved me out the way and I fell into it. He sent me to my room. When the arguing stopped I knew he'd fell asleep so I snuck out and came here. I feel safe in the house." She looked again at Jeff with wide eyes, still filled with tears. Jeff embraced her, and was hugging her, rocking from side to side._

_Unknown to Jeff, Scott, John and Virgil had heard all this. They walked into the room. Anger visible in Scott and John's eyes. Jeff shook his head in an attempt to keep them silent. 10 minutes later, Lucy was asleep. They let her rest in Virgil's room for the night before taking her home the next morning. John watching protectively over her. Virgil hugging her._

"Lucy?" He called returning to present day.

"Yes sir Mr Tracy, its just me… I wondered where everyone was. I thought that…." Lucy lowered her head to the ground and stopped talking. Today was her birthday. She didn't ever get to celebrate it with her family, so she wanted to spend it with her second family. "I thought that maybe I could go swimming with Virgil or something…I've got nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon."

"Oh I'm sorry honey. No ones in today. They've all gone to the airport with my mother to pick john up. He gets back from college today." He looked at Lucy, sadness showing in his eyes for the lonely child. "Can you believe that he is 17 already and in his first school away from home?!"

"No sir, I can't believe that. I do miss John when he's away." Lucy and John found themselves interested in all the same things and had formed a very special bond. It didn't reach as deep as the bond that Virgil and Lucy had formed, but it was deep. Scott and Jeff used to joke that John and Lucy would be married if they still new each other when they where older.

'Who knows', Jeff thought to himself, 'I still think that'.

"When is Scott back from the air force academy sir?!" Scott had gone to the air force 6 months ago as soon as he turned 18. They where putting him through university and teaching him to fly. Everything Scott had wanted since Lucy had met him. "It'd be sure nice to see the family back together again sir?!"

"Yes Lucy it would…tell you what..while you're here why don't you come in for a soft drink. The boys won't be gone too long."

"No thank you sir. I think I am just going to go home…"Lucy tried to back her way out of he house.

"No no, Luce…come on in. Go and sit in the living room. I'll bring you something in. How does homemade lemonade sound?! Courtesy of Allan and Gordon?"

"To be honest sir, I'm not sure I want to try it if they made it", she said heading towards the sitting area, "it might be lethal." She giggled as she said it. As she giggled she heard a grunt come from the living room direction followed by a 'sshhh'. Curious, she followed the sound into the sitting room.

It was dark, as she reached for the light in the living room someone beat her to it.

"SUPRISEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

Lucy jumped back a mile when everyone jumped up from the hiding places. A smile slid across her face as Virgil approached her.

"Do you really think we'd forget your 15th birthday?!" Lucy smiled at her best friend and gave him a huge hug. As she pulled away, she looked around. Everyone was there in the room with her…Scott, John, Virgil, Allan, Gordon, Jeff and his mother and Allan's new friend Fermat who she'd met briefly a few weeks ago.

"Oh my god…ahhh"!!! Lucy jumped with excitement. Everyone gathered around her, hugging and smiling.

She'll get a good birthday this year, Jeff thought.

The day was good. All the boys, especially John and Scott where upset when she had to go home. Fear always registering what could happen when she stepped foot into that house.

John escorted Lucy to her door.

"It was sure good to see you today John. It's been ages since I last seen you." She smiled at him coyly. She did have a little soft spot for john, but knew that he was too old for her. '_Only two years' _she thought to herself.

"It was good to see you again too Lucy. You be careful ok. Me and Scott are here till Tuesday so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask us". John shared the feeling Lucy had for him, but again, he was aware of the age difference and knew it was just wrong. He could settle being best friends with her. They where closer than Virgil and she was. This made Virgil jealous sometimes.

John moved in and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night"!

She nodded and walked towards her house, looking back to watch john walking across the field to his house. Smiling, she walked through her door and closed it behind her.

Virgil and Gordon ran into the house laughing as they came. They where in the same school now that Gordon had turned 12, so they walked home together. They where chasing each other around, before Jeff stood centre and stopped them, "Ok boys, come on. Either calm down or take it outside."

Virgil and Gordon stopped still and removed the laughter from their faces. Trying to keep it suppressed.

"Sorry dad" Gordon said.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Vigil sniggered as he said this then laughter burst out again.

Jeff just shook his head as they ran off. He'd never know what was going through his boys heads.

He looked out the window, half expecting to see Lucy running after them, but there was no sign of her. Jeff worried about her, but thought he'd speak to Virgil first.

He walked up the stairs, following the sound of laughter. It was coming from Gordon's room. He leaned in the doorway.

"Virgil son, was Lucy at school today?"

"No sir, I was going to go over to hers in a bit. I've not seen her since her birthday"

"Really?" Jeff quizzed, alarm bells ringing in his head. He couldn't help but think the worst "That was 3 days ago!"

"I know that dad, that's why I am going to go to hers in a bit." He looked his dad squarely in the eye, noticing the worry etched onto his fathers face, "Dad? She'll be ok!..Won't she?!"

Jeff placed a smile on his face, aware how fake it would look, "Yes son she will be. I'll come to her house with you. We'll go in 5 minutes so sort yourself out." With that he left the room.

Virgil nodded behind his back, suddenly aware of his father feelings.

The house looked empty from the outside. As he circled the house, he saw no sign of life at all. He looked back. Virgil was following him closely, a grip on his dads arm.

Jeff walked up to the front door, raising his hand to knock. As he knocked, the door opened slightly. Jeff pushed the door the rest of the way and stepped in. The room was dark, the house was dark. There was no sign of life in the house. Walking around he called for the occupants.

"Mr. Williams? Lucy? Its Jeff from next door". there was no reply. He continued through the house.

Everything was out of place in the house. Some of the furniture was upside down, books where on the floor, ornaments smashed. '_What the hell is going on here_' Jeff thought.

He turned and looked at Virgil who had terror all over his face, "Daddy, where's Lucy?!" He sounded like a little child again, concern for his best friend apparent.

"I don't know son, we'll go back home and we'll call the police. Things have gone too far this time."

With one last look in all the rooms in the house, Virgil and Jeff left.

A few hours later, the police where at the Tracy household.

After Jeff had given all the information the police officer turned his back to the family and spoke into his radio.

"Lucille Williams, 15 years old is missing. Shoulder length, curly blonde hair, about 4' 10''. Daughter of James Williams, also goes by the name of Jim. Having gathered some information, Mr. Williams has been suspected by the Tracy family to be violent towards the little girl on more than one occasion. She was last seen 4 days ago…."

As they where talking, Jeff shook his head. Virgil, Gordon and Allan where sat crossed legged on the floor. Virgil was looking more and more worried every minute. He was on the verge of crying but he didn't want to break down in front of his brothers.

Jeff had spoken to john and Scott just before the police arrived and informed them of the situation. Scott expressed his concern, but was in the middle of USAF training and couldn't stay on the phone for a long time. John, on the other hand. He was willing to come back from college, dropping everything there and then. He wanted to come home and support his brothers. Jeff had persuaded him to stay at college, advising that calling the police was just a precaution in an attempt to make sure they weren't going too far. John begrudgingly excepted this, asking his father to call up when he could.

Jeff had not been this worried for a long time. He looked at his three youngest boys, sorrow filling in his eyes.

'If I could I would move the boys away from all of this' he thought.' Do something different, something special.'

It was this very day that Jeff had thought something could have been done to help people, to make a difference. He would try and find Lucy, and if not, he would get his sons away from any more hurt or pain in their lives.

He vowed if he failed to find Lucy, or even if he could find Lucy, that he would take his boys to a safe haven. Somewhere where nothing further could hurt them.

One week later, there was a broadcast on the regional television news saying that a man in his 40's had been arrested on suspicion of murder. His name was James Williams. Two days later, the body of a young girl was found near a creek. She was unable to be identified, but all signs pointed to the same conclusion. The search for Lucille Williams was over. She would be living a better life away from abuse. Jeff liked to think that his darling wife Lucille would take care of her now.

Jeff arranged the funeral for Lucy, Virgil was the one who spoke the eulogy.

Two weeks later, the Tracy family, along with a few close friends left Kansas.

No one had contact with them for a long time.


End file.
